


Hey, Bud

by AHeartForStories



Series: AHeartForStories' Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/M, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Fluff and Angst, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Whump, Hiccup Whump, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hurt Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Hypothermia, Near Death, Snow, toothless whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Written for Febuwhump Day 8. Set after Httyd 2. Hiccup and Toothless crash on an island covered in snow. They've waited for rescue to come, but the cold got to one of them.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: AHeartForStories' Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137413
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Hey, Bud

**Author's Note:**

> Febuwhump prompt: "Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep"
> 
> Decided to whump both Hiccup and Toothless for this one.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> Enjoy!

"Hey, Bud,"

Through the howling wind, Toothless can only just make out his human's voice. He sounds far away, but he can feel Hiccup's weight on him, his warm breath on his earfin, he's still right next to him.

The cold is over present as well and he can feel it biting mercilessly into his scales. His wings used to hurt, now they're just numb, the membrane between his fingers vulnerable despite its sturdiness.

Where Hiccup lay on his head it's slightly warmer, but Toothless know he's also cold and that his warmth won't last. Before long, he'll be just as cold as the dragon.

They are both lying in a thick layer of snow with a storm burying them even further. It won't be long before they are both gone, vanished by the white weather.

Toothless is certain they were supposed to be going somewhere, but he can't remember where.

Hiccup's knees are cold and he fears his stump might be frostbitten, but his biggest concerns lie with his dragon. Every one of Toothless' limbs are cold and numbing. And ever since he suddenly collapsed in their search for shelter, he has appeared confused.

And now his eyes are closing.

"Hey-hey Bud, this is no time to sleep."

Isn't it? Perhaps not, but it is getting harder for Toothless to stay awake. His head is shaken.

"Come on, Bud, don't do this to me." Hiccup begs with him, voice soft, but still full of emotion.

By now, they both figured out that there must be a reason why Toothless is the only Night Fury this far north. They have a theory that they simply don't make their home in their region and it's because they aren't as adept to the cold. As such, after crashlanding in the middle of a snowstorm, Toothless is faring a lot worse than Hiccup is.

And Hiccup has nothing to help him with. A blanket only fit for a human and his cooling body temperature aren't enough to help him.

Toothless' eyes close, despite Hiccup's best efforts to keep them open.

"No, come on, Toothless!"

The dragon knows he shouldn't fall asleep and he tries hard not to give in, but his eyes refuse to open again. Hiccup can beg as much as he wants, Toothless can't listen.

As he dozes off, he can feel his hand stroking his scales in comfort, but who is he comforting?

"Bud, come on, stay with me." He's sniffing and Toothless can feel his scales becoming wet.

"Buddy,"

He fells into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

"Hey, Bud,"

It isn't a male voice that he hears, but a female one. And instead of feeling cold, he feels warm.

Opening his eyes, Toothless sees Astrid kneeling in front of him, her hand petting the bridge of his nose.

"There you go, we were so worried about you." She says and he quietly rumbles an apology, as if he's capable of speaking Norse. Though, he can't quite speak the words, Astrid receives the message loud and clear, smiling in sympathy at him.

"It's okay, it's not your fault that you two go stuck in that snowstorm, neither of you are to blame." She assures him softly as the only reason they crashed was that the fierce winds tore his tailfin. They were hoping to get home before the storm hit, but it arrived faster than they hoped.

Toothless knows she's right, there was no fighting those winds or avoiding that storm, they were pretty much doomed the second they got caught in it.

A deep sigh warms his scales and Toothless realizes the light weight on his head is still present.

Without moving his head, he tries to catch sight of who or what it is. All he can see are the edges of a fur blanket, though he has a good idea who may be lying up against him.

Toothless asks with a questioning rumble and Astrid feels like she knows what he's asking her.

"Yes, Toothless, it's him. I probably shouldn't even need to tell you, but Hiccup hasn't left you all night." She answers, minding her tone for the Viking curled up underneath a fur, his head on Toothless'.

"You were both freezing cold when we found you. With how bad the weather was, it was really hard to spot you two, but Hiccup saw us flying overhead and signaled us with the Inferno." Astrid tells the dragon, her hand leaving his nose to instead run her fingers through Hiccup's hair as she talks, the strands of which are no longer tipped with frost.

They were both lucky that the Dragon Riders managed to find them on time. The sight of a barely conscious Hiccup holding his flaming Dragonblade up in the unforgiving winds with frost tipping his everything. Even the streaks of his tears had been frozen onto his face. And Toothless, he had been almost completely buried.

The dragon croons at Astrid again, as if making a follow-up question.

"Hiccup has some frostbite on his stump and you're both suffering from hypothermia, but Gothi is sure you'll both recover. Hiccup's leg, too." Astrid replies, figuring that must be what Toothless wonders.

She must've hit the nail on the head, because the Night Fury closes his eyes in relief. She can tell by the way he sighs deeply and relaxes.

Toothless doesn't remember much of being stuck in the snow and he's too tired to try and remember, but he can still hear his soulmate crying on his scales.

"I'm going to let you two rest, okay?" Astrid stands up soundlessly and Toothless shortly purrs her way, too tired to open his eyes back up again.

He doesn't hear her leave, he only senses her leaning over to plant a kiss on Hiccup's head and then his before she goes. But he doesn't need to and he doesn't need to look to know that she has left. Astrid can be really quiet when she wants to be and she doesn't want to disturb these two with her leave.

With the two of them alone, Hiccup still asleep, and Toothless about to follow him soon, the dragon moves his sore body to wrap his tail around his Rider. He knows he scared Hiccup, badly. Like this, even when Hiccup wakes up before he does, he'll know his dragon is still with him.

Content with this, Toothless dozes off again.


End file.
